Let the beat drop
by PixieDust291
Summary: Yugi agrees to go with his friends to a new nightclub in hopes that he might relax and have some fun. Little does he know how much fun he's going to have.  Erotic Mobiumshipping
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains alcohol reference, swearing, and explicit sex of an erotic threesome homosexual nature (Mobiumshipping). Consider yourself warned!

**Let the beat drop**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Oh come on Yug' just relax and have a little fun for a change." Jonouchi drawled in his half drunk state. The blonde leaned against the booth and grinned up at the flashing rainbow lights of the dance club. His words, however, did little to cheer Yugi up. His friends had taken him to this club so that he might relax, but all he could do was worry about the test he had taken earlier that morning. The exam had been worth half of his overall grade. What if he hadn't of passed? The thought repeated in Yugi's mind over and over again until he could barley breath.

"Yugi drink this." Yugi turned to his right and looked at Ryou as the man pushed a fluted glass filled with a yellow mixture that turned pink at the top. Yugi stared at the drink and then looked to his friend. Ryou knew the age for drinking here in the US was twenty-one. He was only nineteen and a half, so why was his friend offering him alcohol? Ryou winked at him "Don't worry. As long as you don't get drunk no one is going to care."

"Bakura what if I'm seen." Yugi whispered.

"What?" Ryou put a hand to his ear. The music was so loud that he couldn't hear what Yugi was saying.

"Holy crap look at that cutey!" Jonouchi practically jumped up and onto the table. Yugi and Ryou immediately began trying to get him to sit down.

"Calm down Joey. Or do you want everyone in this club to think you're a bloody wanker?" Ryou said as he grabbed the belt loops of Jonouchi's pants and shoved him back into the booth.

Jonouchi groaned and pointed randomly to the mass of people on the dance floor. "But you saw him right?"

Yugi looked out into the crowd. All he could see were writhing bodies doing erotic dances that he could not even hope to imitate. "You're going to have to be a little more specific then that Joey."

Jonouchi made a sound that was halfway between a sigh and a hiccup "He had brown hair and was wearing a white jacket and… man was he good looking."

Ryou and Yugi looked at one another before Ryou got up from the table "I'm going to go get him some soda and see if they have any more of those tortilla chips. Watch over him." Yugi nodded as Ryou began to move his way through the crowd. Yugi glanced down at Jonouchi and released a heavy sigh. Folding his arms over the table his set his head down on them.

What was wrong with him? Maybe there was a gene or two missing somewhere that prevented him from having any fun. He looked around the club. It was relatively new, had only been open for about three months now, and already it was one of the most popular night clubs in the city. The club used to be an old disco joint, but it had been refurbished into a place that combined the old with the new age style of today. The disco ball still hung high on the ceiling and the multicolored checkered dance floor were the only things that remained to verify the buildings history. The strobe lights, lasers, and neon lights were all new. On each end of the room were professional dancers in white cages decorated in lights, both attractive men and women dressed in skimpy clothing. The booths and bar stools were all a bright Christmas red. The bar itself took up the entirety of one whole wall and had three bar tenders behind it. He couldn't see what they looked like, but Jonouchi had told him each one was sexier then the last.

Yugi turned his attention back to the drink and after looking around him he grabbed the glass and held it in both his hands. Should he? He guessed it would be o.k. if it was only one drink. Ryou **had** volunteered to be the designated driver. Besides, with the way he was feeling, maybe the alcohol would help sooth his nerves a little bit. Swallowing one last nervous gulp he brought the drink to his lips and sipped. The flavors of peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice hit him first, then came the tang of vodka. Yugi gasped and ran his tongue over his lips. He took in a breath and then took a longer drink. When the drink was gone he set the glass back down on the wood table with a thump, a smile on his face. He laid his head back down and contentedly listened to the techno music blaring around him.

_It's just like you've always wanted to be  
>Hitting the dancefloors all around the world<br>Where people can see you dancing  
>You are still on top, still a thrill<br>Don't stop you've got moves to kill_

_Electric emotion  
>Running through my circuits<em>

The vocals made way for a symphony of rhythmic driving beats. The people in the club raised their hands in the air and screamed their excitement to the DJ. Yugi glance toward the back of the room where a man with long sandy blonde hair had headphones on as he worked a rather large speaker system that was connected to a small computer. The man was not wearing anything but black pants and body paint. The large TV screen behind him showed various different high grade anime music videos. Currently it was showing different scenes from the movie Metropolis intermixed with characters from Vocaloid. Yugi watched the video with growing interest. When the music finished the DJ flipped a switch suddenly the TV became a camera. It showed the dance floor. A driving pop beat started as the solo dancers and couples moved aside. A man that could have been Yugi's twin stepped onto the floor. Yugi's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

He wore a long sleeved black top, but along the sides of the sleeves and up each side of the top looked if they had been crisscrossed or braded. Pale white skin peeked though the ties in a teasing and very attractive manner. The man was not particularly tall, but he was very slender and obviously had a nice build. His narrow hips and long legs were encased in a pair of loose fitting, black, leather pants. On his feet were a pair of very stylish black boots. Yugi had never thought of all black as sexy, but on the mystery man it _really_ worked. Even his hair was similar to Yugi's, it was truly remarkable. The man walked to the middle of the dance floor and looked around the crowd, a hand on his hip. To his right another man stepped onto the stage. His hair was a short brown and his expression looked more annoyed than anything else. He wore a long black shirt as well, but also had on a white leather jacket and what looked to be black dress pants. The boots he wore clanked softly as he walked up to the other man. When they stood face to face it was obvious to see the brunet was easily six feet tall. From their left yet another man climbed onto the stage. He grinned knowingly as he ran over. His long black hair was done up in a ponytail, showing off his multiple pierced ears. Unlike the other two, the black haired man wore a red vest that exposed his muscular chest, brown pants and tennis shoes. The man turned and nodded to the DJ. The DJ nodded and on the screen behind him words flashed, 'DJ Ra's Dance Remix. Fangirl's do not throw your panties until after the show.' The men turned to face the crowd. The black haired man on the left, the brunet on the right, and Yugi's twin in the middle. The music started and all three men took a stance, their right arms raised in the air.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner<br>And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
>All we need in this world is some love<em>

Their hands came down just as all three of them took a step forward. They then, still in rhythm, brought both arms out and then back in as each of then did a full turn. Their arms crossed in front of their faces and then their hands went to their chests, where their fingers raked down their clothes provocatively. They pointed to the audience, and winked.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
>It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it<em>

They clapped there hands before taking several steps forward. Their right arms went down and then back up before they swung them around their heads as if they had a lasso, all the while their hips swayed to the beat of the music. The man in the middle kneeled to the ground and then leaped back up, while in the air he managed to do a complete turn and then land on his feet with a devilish smile. They moved back and then the black haired man took center stage. His eyes were fixed on a rather voluptuous women in the front of the crown. He grinned at her and began rotating his lips from side to side enticingly.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete<br>If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<em>

While Yugi watched him he was suddenly reminded of how male birds danced or showed off their plumage to attract a mate. At that thought Yugi broke down in laughter, tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't help it. He immediately got this picture of the man with peacock feathers strutting around the dance floor. He laughed even harder. When he finally stifled his giggles he looked down at the table at his empty drink. He was already feeling better. The music changed beats and instead of a male singer a female's voice cried out.

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
>We're gonna take you high, before you realize<br>'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

His twin took center stage again and Yugi froze when it seemed the man was staring right at him. A smiled curved over his handsome face as he placed a finger to his lips. With a twist of his gorgeous body he turned away from Yugi, letting the back of his hand brush against his cheek. While his back was turned his foot taped three times before he back flipped and landed on his hands. Yugi's mouth dropped open. The man lowered himself back to his feet and looked over his shoulder, directly at Yugi once more. He faced Yugi and let his hand slide down his chest and over his abdomen. Yugi gulped. If the man was trying to give him a courtship display, it was defiantly working. Yugi shifted uncomfortably in the booth, his cut off shorts becoming increasingly tight.

_Feel the excitement grow, oh  
>This is where you let go<em>

_Hands high like a roller coaster  
>This love is taking over<br>Take us higher here we go  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Welcome to the show_

The man fell on all fours and brought his right leg around in a wide circle before brining it back under him and then over his left, which he was using for balance. His right hand lifted and his body twisted so the he was lying on his side. He then rolled over on his stomach and rose up on his knees once more. His head flipped up and his dark smolder gaze locked with Yugi's as he crawled towards him on all fours like some kind of predator. He sat back and extended his right hand high above his head. A second later his right leg and foot stretched out to touch it. He climbed to his feet and tossed his hair as his hands slid up his hips. Once again the beat changed and a new females voice came over the speakers.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your love and<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

The three of them were standing side by side again. In unison they stepped to the right and then took two steps to the left, turned on their heels, and bent over. They came up, looking over their shoulders as they held their head in their hands. They turned again and pointed to the audience. The music blared to its climax as the last lyrics played out like some haunting melody. Its words making Yugi's blood boil as they crawled under his skin in into his heart.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me?<em>

The men relaxed their bodies. The crowd around them screamed and went crazy. Even through cat calls filled the air the man in the middle seemed completely oblivious to them as he continued to stare at Yugi. Yugi shivered. He was a little frightened. No one had ever showed such blatant sexual interest in him before. A blush colored Yugi's cheeks. To be wanted by such an attractive and alluring man on top of that only made Yugi wonder… why him? The black haired man was blowing kisses to the various women while the brunet turned and touched Yugi's twin on the shoulder. The man looked to him, said something and nodded. He turned to begin walking away and off the dance floor, but not before he looked over his shoulder one last time, a smile playing across his lips.

"Did you see that!" Jonouchi screamed, clapping Yugi painfully of the back. The force of the hit caused Yugi to practically face plant on the table. He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, pain sheering down his spine.

"See what?" Yugi asked, a bit breathless.

"That brunette! He was totally staring at me!" Yugi blinked. "What? Didn't you see it?"

Yugi shook his head "To be honest Joey I wasn't," he gulped again "looking at the brunette." Jonouchi whimpered like a dog and slumped back in the booth. His expression looked so dejected Yugi tried to think of something to cheer him up. "Don't worry Joey. I'm sure he was-" Jonouchi suddenly slid out of the booth and stood up. "Joey! Where are you going!" His friend didn't answer but started walking off. Yugi cursed and got up from the table, running after him. "Joey wait!" he called. He tried to catch up to the blonde but unfortunately lost him in the sea of people. He looked around, but with the light it was hard to find anyone. As if to make maters worse the lights darkened as another soundtrack began playing.

_Long ago in the ancient past  
>I remember a life when we first met<br>In a dark shadow world  
>Under a big full moon<br>There and then I could tell  
>You'd try to break my will<em>

Yugi turned and ran to the bar, hoping Jonouchi had left to get another drink. Someone vacated a stood just as Yugi was approaching. Thinking it would give him a better vantage point he jumped onto the stool. His mouth fell open. It was like a circus juggling at. Three men were behind the bar twirling and tossing full bottles of liquor to one another. There was a boy that looked about Yugi's age with short brown hair that for some reason reminded Yugi of a kuriboh. The kid was dressed in blue jeans and shirtless, a winged kuriboh tattoo peaked out from the waist band of his jeans just above his bottom. The man next to him was obviously older. His hair was black, spiked on the sides, and had yellow steaks. He wore a short sleeved black shirt with an intricate red symbol on the front as well as dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Yusai! Whipped cream vodka!" called out the boy as he picked up and threw a rather large bottle of clear liquid. The man called Yusai grabbed the bottle back handed, flipped it in the air, and then tipped it over a small shot glass. The water looking liquid flowed into the shot glass like a steady river. When the glass was full he tipped the bottle back and set it on the counter. He held up the shot and looked toward the bar patrons. A girl that was occupying the seat just one over from Yugi grinned knowingly. She leaned forward and then turned onto her back right on the bar, her mouth open. Yusai walked over and poured the shot into her open mouth. When the contents were gone the girl leaned back up, swallowing. She screamed in triumph, a chorus of approving yowls followed her. Yugi continued to stare at the girl in shock.

"What do you want cutie?"

"…Um… I don't really drink." Yugi answered absently, still looking at the girl. When he tore his gaze away and turned back to the bar, he found himself face to face with a very familiar face… yet it seemed different.

_But now watch as I rise  
>To a whole new height<br>And our mad battle cry  
>Will be heard all night<em>

_You keep on playing_  
><em>Those dark shadow games and<em>  
><em>No I won't be beat again<em>  
><em>You keep on playing<em>  
><em>Those dark shadow games<em>

Yugi's eyes went wide and he lost all ability to speak. The man standing before him looked exactly like the man he had seen dancing, though his skin was darker. Yugi blinked. Looking at him more closely he could also see that this man's eyes were a dark indigo rather then crimson. The man smiled down at him. He looked as if here were dressed in some old fashioned blouse shirt. It was a long sleeve dark purple shirt, which complimented his eyes, that had a draw sting tie at the neckline. The shirt was overly long and the hem ended just below the man's hips. Yugi really couldn't tell for sure without leaning over the bar, but he was almost positive the man was wearing black leather pants. He mentally groaned. He had always had a thing for leather. "Um… you weren't the one on the dance floor were you?" Yugi asked stupidly.

The bartender laughed "No, that would be my twin brother."

Yugi's breath caught in his chest "Twin?"

The bartender nodded, an amused glint in his eye "Now, are you sure I can't get you anything." He winked.

At that moment Yugi would have ordered anything in the world, if it meant that this sexy man would make it. "I…I.. can you make a Shirley Temple?" The moment the words left his lips he wanted to slap himself. Leave it to him to order a non-alcoholic drink while he was sitting at a bar and talking to a bartender. The bartender was probably going to laugh him out of the club. Yugi fought the urge to bury his head in his hands.

The bartender nodded, a smirk on his sexy mouth. "Nice choice." He spoke in a low sultry tone "I always had a soft spot for cherries." Yugi's face turned a bright shade or red. The bartender twirled a glass in his right hand and let it slide over the back of his hand before it landed right side up on the counter. He pored a shot glass full of grenadine syrup and then picked up a hose that sprayed lemon lime soda into the glass. When the glass was full he dropped in the shot and three ice cubes, kissing the last one before he released. When the drink was pushed in front of him Yugi gulped, trying to think of anything to say.

He glanced down at the glass "No cherry?" The bartender's gaze turned mischievous. As the man called Yusai walked by them the bartender grabbed the cherry from the passing margarita. The stem was forked with two of the sweat fruit at each end. The bartender leaned in; he lifted Yugi's chin and offered the sweet treat teasingly. Yugi opened his mouth, leaned up and grabbed one of them just as the bartender leaned in and grabbed the other. Yugi's eyes widened. They pilled apart, the cherry stem braking in half. The bartender chewed and swallowed the cherry before he smirked and winked at Yugi "Sweet. Just the way I like it."

"Atem!" the bartender turned as Yusai called to him "We got a problem back stage." Yugi looked back and forth between them. Apparently his incredibly erotic bartender was named Atem. It was such an exotic name. It made Yugi think of dark romantic nights underneath the stars.

Atem sighed in disappointment and turned away "Be right there." He looked back to Yugi, smiled and snapped his fingers. From out of nowhere the boy with the kuriboh tattoo appeared at his side. "Give this cutie my specialty. On the house." With that he walked away. Yugi watched him leave with the grace of a king. The man was mystifying in more ways then one.

"So. You've managed to catch the boss's eye. Lucky you." Yugi snapped out of his fantasy and turned to look at the boy. The brunet winked as he slid a tall red drink in front of Yugi. Yugi blinked, he had not even seen the kid make it.

"What is it?"

"We call it a Zombie." The kid looked as if he were going to say more but at that moment Yusai called for Jaden to come help him. So, Yugi was left alone to stare at the frighteningly named drink. Dare he? What if it had some kind of date rap drug in it. He had no plans to get raped tonight, especially when- he froze. He had totally forgotten about Jonouchi. Grabbing his Shirley Temple he then began to squeeze his way through the crowd back to their table. Ryou was probably worried sick about them. He found the table, but other people were already sitting at it. Jonouchi and Ryou were nowhere to be found. Oh, this was not good. He quickly took out his cell phone only to see he had no bars. Well, wasn't that just fan tucking fastic. Looking up toward the second level of the club he spotted what looked to be a balcony. Thinking he could get a better signal from there he turned and made his way toward the stairs. As he walked up the winding staircase he looked out at all the dancers on the floor. Hoping his mystery dancer would make another appearance, but it seemed luck was not on his side tonight. He looked back in front of him and walked into a man who was leaning against the railing.

"Hey, watch it squirt!" Yugi looked up into the blood shot eyes of two men.

He immediately got a bad feeling and tried to apologize as he walked backward "I'm, sorry. I didn't see you."

"How could you not see me!" The men took a step toward him.

"I-I was looking at the dancers. And I didn't-" Yugi tripped and fell backward. His drink flew from his hands and for a second sheer panic enveloped him. However, instead of falling and tumbling down a flight of stairs he was caught, and then lifted with two strong arms back to his feet. Yugi turned wide eyes to the man who was his savior only to have ruby colored irises gaze back at him. Yugi gasped.

"Geez what the fuck!" Yugi quickly looked back at the men to see his drink had splashed over both of them. "You little fuck!" they yelled. The bigger of the two men took a step forward and then seemed to recoil as if in pain.

Yugi looked on in confusion, then yelped as he was picked up and carried over one shoulder. Yugi struggled "Hey, wait, where are you taking me!" he called as the crowd seemed to part to make way for them. Yugi's cries fell of completely deaf ears. He was carried practically to the back of the club. He strained to turn his body so that he could see where they were going. They were walking toward a wall that had three red doors, each with a keypad at the side. They approached one of them. His captor extended his hand and pressed a thumb to the green scanner. A light flashed and the door opened. He was carried inside.

He was set down on a circular red couch. Yugi leaned up and then gaped at the room they were in. All around them were mirrors. He could literally see out into the club and all its dancing patrons. He could even still hear the music clearly. He rose to his feet and walked over to one of the walls, touching it. "Is this a mirror?"

"One way mirrors, to be exact." Replied a very dark and sultry voice that made Yugi's spine turn to jelly. A hot body pressed up against his back and hands moved up his sides to then embrace him. Hot lips pressed against the back of his neck. Yugi gasped and pushed back into the touch. "I saw you watching me." The man whispered in his ear.

"It-it was kind of hard not to." Yugi gasped as his legs started to tremble. Teeth grazed against his skin and made his whole back want to arch in pleasure.

"Did you like the show?" His tongue darted out to lick the shell of Yugi's ear. Yugi made a startled yip sound before he moaned. The man's hands traveled down and cupped the bugle that was straining against the seam of his shorts. "I can see that you did." His laughter was as dark and arousing as everything else about him. Yugi frantically tried to compose himself and get his mind to stop splashing round in the gutter.

"Wait, stop." He moaned unconvincingly "I- I'm not this kind of guy." He managed to gather up enough strength to push away "I'm not…I'm not some slut." His breathing was frantic and every cell in his body protested what he was doing. "I… I don't even know your name."

The man looked at him and then took a seat on the couch. "I am Yami." He smiled "And believe me, I can tell a slut from ten feet away. I never thought you were one." His gaze darkened "That's why we wanted you."

Yugi gulped "Me? Why?"

"You are too adorable." His eyes scanned down Yugi's body "And that outfit only adds to it." Yugi looked down at himself. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and his cut off black shorts with his tennis shoes. He didn't exactly see how the outfit made him look cute. He stopped and thought back to what Yami had said "Did you say…we?"

Before he could get an answer the door opened and in came the darker skinned Atem, his eyes practically sizzled with heat when he saw Yugi. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Yugi gulped and backed up into the glass. Was this really happening? His eyes darted back and forth between Yami and Atem. What could they want? He frowned at his own question and rolled his eyes. It was more then obvious what they wanted. He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. Should he? He hardly knew them. But did he seriously want to pass up such a once-in-a-lifetime chance. After all, boys like him never attracted the attention of studs like these. More then anything however, Yugi was still technically a virgin. He glance downward to the obvious bulge in Yami's pants. He wondering if the real thing would feel better then his toys.

"My brother and I would like to request your company for the night." Atem smiled. He shut the door behind him and came to sit next to Yami. He crossed his long legs and folded his hands gently in his lap as he waited for Yugi to answer. Once again the image of a king entered Yugi's mind.

Yugi gulped, his cheeks felt hot as he tried to look for words to say. "My company? That's a nice way of putting it." He joked.

Yami chuckled "Scared are you? I promise if you say yes that we'll take care of that fear for you." He winked "You won't be disappointed." As if to emphasize Yami turned and leaned into Atem as he kissed his cheek and then moved to bite his ear. Atem's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned and pushed into Yami's touch. He turned his head and cupping his brother's face in his heads. He brought their lips together for a heated open mouthed kiss.

Yugi watched the scene before him in open mouthed fascination. He brought a hand to cover his mouth from making any noise as he sank to his knees. His eyes followed every movement they made. Yami's hands griped Atem's shirt and moved it up to expose his muscular chest and flat stomach. Atem broke the kiss and grinned at him before he helped Yami with taking his shirt off. The moment the garment fell to the floor Yami quickly striped off his own shirt and then feasted on the tanned skin of Atem's chest. A pink tongue flicked over a dusky nipple before he teasingly bit it. Atem gasped and arched his back "You fucking tease." He growled. Yami lifted his head and looked up at his brother with a knowing grin. A little whimper escaped Yugi.

They turned back to him. Yugi's face was as pink as it could possibly get. One hand still covered his mouth while the other was covering and pressing against his groin, trying to hide his excitement. "Well, what do you say little one?" Yami asked with a smirk.

Yugi's body trembled. Throwing caution to the wind he looked at both men and nodded slowly. It had always been a dream of his to have sex with twins. "Then come here, and sit between us." Atem moved and patted the spot. Yugi nodded again, at a loss for any words. He crawled to the couch and sat. Atem's arms immediately embraced him "You are too cute." He purred.

Yami's arm wrapped around his shoulder while his other hand began to unzip Yugi's shorts. He pressed a kiss to his ear and whispered "When we're done with you. You won't even be able to walk straight." Yugi's body trembled even more "Are you still scared? Or are you just sensitive." The sound of the zipper stopped and through his underwear Yugi could feel fingers brushing against the tip of his penis. "Tell me little one. What do you like?"

"Like?" Yugi gasped as Atem turned his head and began sucking on the juncture of his neck. "I-I don't know."

"Then I guess I'll just have to experiment." A rough hand took hold of his shoulder and pulled him down until he was laying on his back looking up at the both of them. Yami smirked "I've got the shirt."

"Then that leaves me the shorts." added Atem. Hot hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it easily over his head. Yugi's mind was frantic with the new sensations. Yami's fingers found and plucked at his pink nipples, making him squirm in both pain and pleasure as his skin seemed to become ultra sensitive. His mouth opened on a silent scream as his shorts were roughly tugged to his knees and then slipped off. He felt his shoes and socks being striped from him as well. Hands just as hot as the ones playing with his chest toyed with the hem of his boxer briefs and snapped the waist band, making him yelp. He closed his eyes as he lied back, surrendering himself simply to their whims. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or just his hormones going wild, but he wanted everything these men offered him. He may not be guilty, but damn did he feel as if he was ready to confess. Outside the walls he could hear the beat of the music change as a new song began.

Heat, fire, hunger… Yugi writhed under them. When his underwear was tugged down and a hot mouth enveloped around his head. Reckless passion stole his breath. "Yes," he whispered with a satisfied sigh, but gasped when Atem's tongue swirled around the slit. A hand cupped his cheek. Yugi blinked up at Yami through his sensual fog. His feral smile was unnerving. Yami took his mouth in a ferociously possessive kiss. Yugi arched his back while his tongue parried Yami's, his concerns washing away under the ruthless flood of carnal heat.

Atem released Yugi's arousal with a smile as he licked his lips. He kissed his way up Yugi's body. Yami broke their kiss and turned his head to look toward his brother "How did he taste?"

"Like white chocolate." He grinned. His arms wrapped around Yugi as he moved him onto his hands and knees. Yugi immediately understood what Atem was planning and his hands went to the man's pants, undoing the button and then sliding down the zipper of the soft leather. He didn't know what was more surprising. The sight at seeing Atem's black silk boxers with little gold hieroglyphics, or Yami's tongue as it licked and moved over all of his most exposed and sensitive areas. Yugi moaned and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation. He turned back to Atem's groin and tugged down the pants as much as he could. His small hands slipped under the waist band, finding the others man's erection with ease. The sight of his own pail skin against Atem's dark was beyond erotic.

He stared at Atem's erection. His belly clenched with chafing eagerness. He could not wait to taste the man. To finally know what it was like. He opened his mouth and took in just the tip. A bead of slightly salt moisture spread across her tongue. A tingle of warmth washed through him. He stroked his tongue across the slit, wanting to taste more. Lust gripped him as he lashed the underside with the fullness of his tongue, sucking as best he could. He was rewarded by a throaty groan from the other man before he said breathlessly "More. Take more of me!" Yugi attempted to relax his throat and swallow as he went down as far as he could. His eyes widened when he felt Yami's tongue be replaced by his fingers. He could feel his index finger press and then circle around his anus. It felt… wet and warm. When had he managed to get lubricant? The thought perplexed Yugi for a second until his mind went completely blank as the finger finally pressed and pushed past his first ring of muscles.

Yugi's throat clamped around Atem's erection as he closed his eyes to deal with the pain. He moaned loudly. Atem gasped and his hips thrust subconsciously. Yami chuckled "You are tight little one." He kissed Yugi's right butt cheek "I can not wait until we are inside you."

Yugi's froze and pulled back. He released Atem's sex with an audible pop. His cheeks darkened "B-both of you?"

"But of course, little one." Atem said breathlessly as he leaned forward to lick the small drop of precum from the corner of Yugi's mouth. "Do not worry. We will make sure you are ready first."

Yugi nodded. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "Kiss me." Straddling Atem's long legs, Yugi reached between them for the strong column of Atem's erection. It was hot and very rigid in his fingers. The finger inside him twisted and pushed against his walls in the most wonderful manner. A second finger was soon added. The digests scissored and then thrust in roughly, making Yugi cry out. Atem grabbed Yugi's face and brought him in for a sensual kiss. His cries were absorbed by Atem as Yami added a third finger. What little pain he was feeling was soon being swept away by unfathomable pleasure. Yugi did not even want to imagine how much what they were doing would have hurt if he had not already experiment with toys. His ears perked at the sound of a zipper and then clothes shuffling. Was Yami- he felt more warm lubricant being added.

"He's ready." Yami moaned, giving Yugi a playful slap to his ass. Trembling with eagerness, Yugi pushed farther back, centering Atem's broad head on his entrance. Biting his lower lip, he pushed down. The Head put up little resistance and slid in easily. The rest of Atem was a little more difficult. Yugi's breathing quickened as he slowly took him in inch by inch, gasping when his bottom finally pressed against the man's tanned hips.

Yugi's entire body clenched around the invasion. Atem caught his hips "Easy, my heart. You are snug and I," he groaned "am not small." He kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi winced as he felt Atem lift his hips and withdraw only to slam back in. He screamed, the pleasure was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Atem caught him around the waist with one arm. "I have you." He brought Yugi to lean against him, exposing the boy for his brother. Yugi moaned with the feel of his muscles being stretching. "Very good, and relax." Yami set his cheek next to Yugi's, his chest rising and falling against Yugi's own. "Wrap your arms around my neck." Yugi lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in Atem's soft yet spiky hair. Atem lifted his hands to cup Yugi's bottom and spread him. The closeness of their bodies had Yugi's erection encased between their warm stomachs.

Yugi rocked his hips forward, earning a groan from both of them. "Oh little one, that is delicious. Do not stop."

Yugi wanted to reply but he felt a sharp nip at the back of his neck "I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Yami chuckled. He licked his hips, his gaze looked down where Atem was joined and thrusting into Yugi. "I believe that is quite the most enticing view I have ever seen."

"Is that so?" Atem chuckled, causing his erection jammed tightly within Yugi to vibrate slightly. "Then the next time I take you, we shall do it in front of a mirror so you may see yourself." Yugi stiffened with the image of Yami impaled by Atem, as he was. His erection jerked against their bellies and a healthy amount of precum leaked forth. "Ah, even our little one is inspired." Yugi froze when he felt the heat of Yami's erection press against him. It was trying insistently to stretch Yugi's entrance to make more room. Yugi immediately began to worry and struggle. Comforting lips kissed his jaw "Shhh, little one. Relax and let him in." Yugi pulled back to look into Atem's smoldering gaze. He gulped and nodded. He hugged Atem once more as he willed his body to relax. There was a searing pain as his muscles finally expanded. He screamed when Yami thrust himself completely inside. It felt as if he were being split in half. It was so hot, so intense, like fire itself. Tears sprang to his eyes. Comforting kisses form both Yami and Atem soothed him as they saw fit to wait for him to adjust.

After several moments of complete stillness Yugi gulped and whispered "Alright. I think I'm ok now." He moved and arched into Yami's caress as his fingernails trailed down his spine before grabbing his hips. Yami withdrew himself at the same time as Atem. Yugi's eyes widened and when they both thrust in together he lost the ability to breath. He reeled in sock. He could not believe he was actually being double penetrated. It was unbelievable, sadistic, and exciting. Yami angled his thrusts and moved his body so that he could embrace them both. His thrusts driving hard and fast into Yugi along with his brother. Atem's hand moved between his and Yugi's bodies to grab and start stoking Yugi's erection. Yugi's climax swelled and crested with horrific intensity. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming.

Atem purred "He is there."

Yami groaned, "As are we." Atem stroked Yugi harder. Yugi felt the tiny tremble that marked his fall into climax. His orgasm exploded and clawed angrily through him. He cried out, though it was muffled by his hand. Warm, sticky seed splashed between his and Atem's stomach as his muscles all contracted at once. Atem cried out under him and his sex pulsed in Yugi's core. Behind him Yami bit into his shoulder. Nearly at the same time Yugi felt wet, sticky, heat fill him to the brim. He choked on a gasp and fell backward into Yami's arms. He panted, gasping for air. His legs trembled, tears fell from his eyes, and his vision went blurry. "That was… wonderful." He whispered. He closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion take him. His vision went black.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi whimpered as the light irritated his eyes. He rolled over and snuggled further into his soft comfy pillows. He sighed and moved his leg to wrap it around the pillow he was currently cuddling. A sharp twinge of pain shot from his bottom to all the way down his leg. He sucking in a startled breath and moved his leg back, groaning. He opened his eyes and blinked several times in order to let them adjust to the morning light streaming through his window. His window? He turned his head and looked up at his ceiling. When had he made it back to his room? Had all of it been nothing more then a wonderful dream? He leaned up and gasped again as another twinge of pain came over his lower half. Dreams didn't leave you unable to walk. He slowly managed to get out of his bed and hobble his was into his bathroom. He slid open the glass door and turned the spray onto the hottest that it would go. He needed a warm shower to relax his body; otherwise people would start asking questions. He managed to unbutton and slide of his pajamas, though he didn't remember ever getting into them, before he climbed in the shower. He leaned his head and arms against the cool tile and just let the water hit his lower back, buttocks, and legs. He sighed.

What had he been thinking? He knew he should regret what he had done the night before. After all, he gave his virginity to two complete strangers he would never see again. Then, on another note, it was just as likely that if he hadn't have given it to them that somewhere in the future he would have met someone who he did give his virginity to only to have that person leave him with a broken heart later. Maybe, when compared to that, perhaps giving it to a stranger was not so bad. Oh, who was he kidding? His back spasmed again. Was it going to be this way every time he had sex? He hoped not.

He closed his eyes and remembered the twins. God, they had really lived up to their word. Suddenly the memory of what Atem had said to him repeated in his mind. _"Easy, my heart."_ The words seemed to resonate through his blood and then settle in his heart. Yugi shook his head. The man hadn't meant it that way so he wished his heart would just realize it was a one night stand and nothing more. Why was it that the heart and the mind were never on the same page? When he ran out of hot water Yugi turned off the shower, walked out, and began to dry himself off. He walked back into his room, his body feeling significantly better. He stopped in mid stride when he looked at his bed. Nestled amongst his pillows was a chibi plush of the Duel Monsters character The Dark Magician. A small note was stuck to its purple armor. Yugi sat down on his bed and picked up the plush. It was beyond adorable. Had his grandfather bought it for him knowing it was his favorite? He pulled off the note and unfolded it. It read, _To our little light, and our heart_. It was unsigned. Yugi refolded the note and stared down at the plush in shock. How did they- "Yugi!" called his grandfather from the bottom of the stairs "Your friends are here to see you!"

"Coming!" Yugi called back, quickly jumping off his bed and dressing. Five minuets later he was rushing down the stairs and into the main entrance of the game shop "Sorry Joey I was-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw that it was not Ryou or Jonouchi at the door, but the twins. He gaped "How…how did you…"

They stood before him wearing casual street clothes, smiling. "Your wallet." Yami answered his unspoken question.

"When you passed out we opened your wallet to find your i.d. and see where you lived. We brought you home." Atem elaborated. "Don't worry. Your grandfather just thinks you partied a little too hard and fell asleep on the ride back."

Yugi looked over his shoulder to make sure his grandfather was not listening before he looked back to the two men. "I… Thank you." He blushed "Um, … did you leave that plush in my room?"

"When we went through your wallet trying to find that i.d. card we also found your limited edition first addition Dark Magician card. That character happens to be Atem and my's favorite too." Yami shrugged "I bought the plush a long time ago, thinking that one day I would give it to someone."

Atem nodded "I think it was meant to be with you. Destiny, shall we say."

Yugi gulped. He should be a little unnerved by the twins forwardness, but his heart seemed to be dancing in his chest "Destiny? You mean… it wasn't just a one time thing?"

Yami and Atem faces looked taken back as they both quickly replied "No." Atem walked forward and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Little one, could you not tell from last night?"

"I remember you calling me your heart. But I just-" he was silenced by Atem's lips. Yugi immediately closed his eyes; returning the kiss with very emotion he felt.

When they broke apart Yami was beside him kissing the side of his head "You are our heart, our light, our little one."

"But… isn't this kind of all very sudden? I mean…" he tried to think of the right words.

Yami smiled "There is such a thing as love at first sight, you know." He grasped Yugi's right hand "Now come on. We're taking you out on a date."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

**A/N: ***stretches* man this took a long time to finish. I watched several choreography videos in order to get the dancing just right and listened to several songs as I looked for just the right lyrics. I was going to write in what happened to Ryou and Joey, but it just seemed unneeded and it cut into the hot threesome action, so it got cut. I hope you readers like it. If you see any errors please do not hesitate to point them out so that i may fix them. Please review and as always have a nice day!

_disclaimer_- double penetration, though hot, is also dangerous and should be performed with extreme care or only done by fictitious characters.

**:Additional Author Notes:**

Songs, listed by order of appearance-

"Atomic" by She

"If I had you" by Adam Lambert

"Welcome to the show" by Britt Nicole

"E.T" by Katy Perry

"Hold it against me" by Brittany Spears

"Shadow Games" by Jean (Yugioh the movie soundtrack)


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains erotic dancing, swearing, and explicit erotic aspects. Consider yourself warned!

**Let the beat drop**

_Just a little bit_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You nervous?" Marik asked from the other side of the curtain.

Yugi took in a deep breath. He checked himself one last time in the mirror. He could see his cheeks were already a dark pink. Oh well, that would only help him with his performance. He took another deep breath. He had been practicing for this all month with Yami and Atem. There was nothing for him to be worried about. Besides, if this went well, then he had a little surprise to show his lovers. "You remember your promise?"

Marik chuckled "Yeah kid, I do. Now get out here so I can check your costume." Yugi pulled back the curtain and walked out. Marik turned and looked Yugi up and down "Fuck kid, even I wanna rape you." Yugi smiled. In the course of the year he had been dating Yami and Atem he had become quite familiar with all the workers of Club Anubis. Though it wasn't just him, both his friends Jonouchi and Ryou had started dating members of the club shortly after Yugi. It seemed that night a year ago had been a lucky night for not just Yugi. His friend still could not believe what he had done, and that he had managed to score twins to boot.

Yugi stood before Marik in a dark red short sleeve shirt that had slits all up the sides and a smiling Pikachu on the front. His hips were clad in soft, tight fitting, black leather. He wore a black leather collar around his neck and a gold bracelet around one wrist that read 'Our Hikari'. On his feet were his most comfortable pair of black sneakers. Tonight would be his first performance. He supposed he was lucky that he would not be doing it alone. Jaden was to go on with him. Well, actually it was Yugi who was making his debut by joining Jaden in his performance.

"You ready Yu- wow!" Jaden called as he came around the corner. He grinned and gave Yugi a thumbs up. The brunet was dressed in the same kind of shirt Yugi was dressed in except his was dark blue and had a mudkip on it.

Yugi blinked at the shirt "I didn't know we were going with a Pokémon thing?"

"You two are sure to get the girls squeeing." Marik chuckled.

"Thanks again for letting me go on with you Jaden."

Jaden grinned "No problem. Just don't try to get too outshined by me."

Yugi raised a brow "Oh really?" He brought his hand to his mouth and gave Jaden the most pleading gaze, his violet eyes looking impossibly big and shimmering as if they were on the edge of tears.

Jaden froze and panicked "Wow. Look, man I'm sorry I-" he stopped when Yugi started laughing.

"Works of Yami and Atem all the time. They call it my kitten face." Yugi grinned.

"Not fair!" Jaden pointed at Yugi jokingly.

"It's almost time you two." Marik called to them as he began to walk away.

"May the best dancer get the girls swooning." Jaden winked.

Yugi laughed "I don't want the girls." He said as he followed Jaden out into the club. "Just two men."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The rhythmic beating of the music softened as Marik stepped back into the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone. "Alright all you fangirls give it up. You know it's Friday night. So you knew it was coming. But this time we have an extra little treat for you. Double the moe for your squeeing pleasure. Before we begin I just have one question." He smirked "Do you like mudkips?" The lights of the club flashed and turned to the dace floor. Dressed in overly large black coats that came to their knees Yugi and Jaden walked out. They took their spots on the dance floor looked at each other and then tossed the coats away. The shrieking of hundreds of girls assaulted their ears. Fear tried to crawl up Yugi's spine but at that moment his eyes looked to the bar where he saw Atem smiling and watching him. The man nodded, which was all the encouragement Yugi needed as their music came over the speakers.

_I'm on the floor, floor  
>I love to dance<br>So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
>Get on the floor, floor<br>Like it's your last chance  
>If you want more, more<br>Then here I am_

They started by bending their knees. They rocked their hips to the right and as they moved back they dipped their hips left. What made the move sexy was how their hands gently scraped their fingernails over each hip as it moved, brining attention to the area. Their right feet came forward then went back together. Their left feet came forward then came back together. With each step they rolled their bodies. After two moves of this they stretched out their hands, waging their fingers. Then their expressions change and the finger that had been swaying back and forth saying 'no' turned and started jerking toward them saying 'come here'. They moved their bodies to the side as if they were going to sit, but then their hips bucked upward. Yugi closed his eyes and groaned as he raked a hand down his chest. The action had its desired affect, the whaling of the girls intensified.

_Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em>Hands up..<em>

A series of fast driving techno beats blared from the speakers. In synch, both boys stepped forward but rolled their hips and bodies as they turned. Yugi made a full complete circle before he looked over his shoulder and gave the crowd the pleading kitten eyes he had used on Jaden earlier. He turned to face the crowd, walking toward them in the customary groovewalk. He then feel to his knees and rolled his head back. While he still sat he moved his hips in a figure eight motion. Then in a flash both boys jumped to their feet and faced one another, Jaden's hand going to Yugi's hip while Yugi's went to his shoulder. Jaden leaned in as Yugi leaned back. He made a move as if he were going to kiss Yugi's cheek until Yugi playfully pushed him away. Yugi turned as is to walk away. Jaden grabbed his hand and twirled him around; bring their bodies back together, their mouth a breath apart. Yugi wrapped his leg around Jaden's hip. Jaden place his hand over Yugi's thigh and then moved backward, dragging Yugi with him and sliding him across the dance floor. They parted, ran, and then jumped. In mid air, and in perfect unison, they turned, grasped each other hands and landed. They let go. Jaden took a few steps back and then to the crowds amazement began tap dancing. His shoes clicked on the floor as he turned and clicked the tip of his right shoe behind him. Jaden held out his arms as Yugi jumped into them laughing.

_Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
>And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that<br>But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
>Dance our life, there's no end in sight<br>Twinkle, twinkle little star.._

Jaden lifted Yugi up and then spun him around before slowly lowing him back to his feet, making his partners body rub down his as he did so. They both smiled at one another before Jaden turned and ran to the other side of the dance floor. He looked back to Yugi and broke of in a sprint. The moment he reached him Yugi lowered his hands, one cupping the other. Jaden stepping into the makeshift launch. As Yugi pulled upward Jaden pushed off from the ground and Yugi's body, causing his to spin and do a back flip in the air and then land on his feet. He turned to the audience and winked.

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
>Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay<br>And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
>My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki<em>

_Get on the floor, floor_  
><em>Like it's your last chance<em>  
><em>If you want more, more<em>  
><em>Then here I am<em>

They crowd screamed as Yugi and Jaden faced each other once more, but this time began removing each other's shirts. The garments were striped from their bodies. Under Yugi's shirt was a white tank top, and under Jaden's was just bare skin. They clapped their hands and then both did back flips. When they jumped to their feet once more then rocked their hips to the side and blew a kiss to the audience.

_Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<em>

_Starships were meant to fly_  
><em>Hands up, and touch the sky<em>  
><em>Let's do this one last time<em>  
><em>Can't stop..<em>

As the last word of the song faded on the air Jaden and Yugi cartwheeled forward and then did the splits, raising their hands in triumph as they finished their routine. Breathing heavily for a brief instant it seemed to Yugi that the entire club went completely silent. Then wave after wave of crashing applause feel over him as Jaden helped him to his feet. The people were still cheering as they grabbed their shirts and walked off the dance floor to the backstage area. The moment the door was closed behind them Yugi cried out and jumped around in joy "That was so much fun!"

Jaden burst out laughing at him "Now you see why we stared this place." They began walking back to the dressing area. Instead of dressing rooms, like one would see in Hollywood, the club just had one big dance studio that also acted as a changing room. There was a curtain if someone was feeling particularly shy or wanted some privacy. But sense everyone that worked at the club was male it was hardly ever used. They entered the studio and Jaden immediately sat down in a chair and began stretching his shoulders. Yugi bounded over to the mirror. He wanted to see what he looked like. He didn't know how to explain it but he looked…alive. He grinned and turned to Jaden.

"Do you think I did ok? I mean, well enough that Yami and Atem might allow me to have a regular spot."

Jaden shrugged "I would think so. Besides you're their lover. They'll probably give it to you if you asked it of them."

Yugi frowned and looked back at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to just ask them. He wanted them to offer it to him. He didn't want it to just be given to him. He wanted to earn it. "Nice moves there kid." Yugi turned and smiled as Marik walked in.

"Did he say anything?"

Marik chuckled "You certainly caught his interest. But no, he didn't say anything to me." He smirked "So you're really going to do it?"

Yugi nodded, determined. "I'm twenty one now. If I'm old enough to serve the liquor here then I'm old enough to dance like everyone else."

"Twenty one?" Jaden asked "You sure don't look it."

"Neither do **you**." Marik shot back. "And besides you're one to talk. You're serving the alcohol and dancing and you're only nineteen."

"Nineteen and a half!" Jaden corrected.

Marik rolled his eyes "So where do you want them?"

Yugi smirked "Up close and personal."

"I know just the booth." Marik turned "Five minuets. I'll tell Kaiba to get everything set up."

Jaden watched Marik leave and then fixed Yugi with a suspicious gaze "What is going on?"

"No time to explain. Help me into my clothes."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Marik what is going on? I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything." Marik laughed as he practically pushed Yami into the booth.

"Marik Yugi will be expecting me." He tried to stand back up but the man just pushed him back down. From across the club Yami noticed Yusai dragging Atem behind him. He cast a look at Marik. "What is going on?" he asked again, his voice taking on a little more of a confused lilt. Atem was pushed in the booth much like Yami was.

"Stay." Both Marik and Yusai said at the same time before turning and going back to their separate stations. Atem looked to Yami who only shrugged as the answer to his silent question. Why had their friends sat them at the booth closest to the unused stage?

Suddenly the music died and Marik's voice came over the speakers "I'm sooo glad all of you girls could make it to ladies night tonight. Because we have a special surprise for you." All lights except two dimmed and then turned to illuminate the old sage. The crimson curtains parted as Yugi stepped out.

He was dressed in a floor length white sheet with sparkling realistic angel wings on his back. A lopsided halo sat atop his head, making him look utterly adorable. His face, that had been looking to the floor, rose as he looked at the audience. His amethyst eyes focused on Atem and Yami, who were looking up at him with wide eyes. This was more then just an attempt to get a permanent spot as a dancer. Yugi wanted to be able to dance with Yami and Atem. Not to mention it was his birthday today. He knew giving someone else a gift on your own birthday was not exactly what was supposed to happen. But if this all worked out, he was sure he'd be getting something in return. His heat was racing a mile a minute in his chest. What he was about to do was possibly the most out of character thing for him, but he had wanted to do it ever since he saw Yami do it late one night when no one was around. It had been one of the most erotic things Yugi had ever seen. He only hoped he could make it look just as good. A rhythmic beat started and was soon accompanied by people gasping. The beat intensified just before the male singer began to say the lyrics. Yugi lifted his hands and ripped the white sheet off his body. He let it fall to the ground along with the angel wings. He plucked the halo from his head, kissed it, and then sent it flying like some kind of frisbee into the audience. He now stood on the stage in tight leather pants and a black sleeveless leather shirt. The leather collar was still around his neck.

_Workin' your fingers to the bone  
>Driving you mad and you should've known<br>Wrap it up baby I'm takin' you home,  
>Get off your throne<br>I want you alone_

_Take just a little bit of time_  
><em>Just to make you feel right<em>  
><em>Just enough to ease the bite<em>  
><em>Hit the lights<em>

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_  
><em>Let me be the one to relieve it.<em>  
><em>Lets get unprofessional<em>  
><em>Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with<em>

Yugi began to undulate his hips as he moved his body to the beat. He closing his eyes and simply let every care in the world go. The world fell away and only the beat and the lyrics remained. He groaned as the words filled his mind. He thought back to all the times with Yami and Atem. The bar, back stage, in front of the mirrors, and the cherry incident. He let his body remember all the sensations. He fell to his knees and dragged his hands along the floor as he pushed forward, gasping. He rolled over on his back and arched his back, groaning sinfully. He leaned up and looked over his shoulder at the two men. He pressed a finger to his lips and licked it. He stood back up and facing away from the audience he rotated his hips from side to side. The leather pants clinging to every part of his trim body.

_oh  
>Just a little bit of<br>ah  
>Just a little bit of<br>oh  
>Just a little bit of<br>ah  
>Is what you need<em>

From out of the ground came a long golden pole. Dry ice smoke seeped out from under the curtain and covered the stage floor in a light fog. Yugi walked over to the pole and looked over his shoulder, winking. He wrapped his leg around the pole and reclined back as he moaned again. With two hands on the pole he pushed off from the ground and spun around it until he stopped on his knees. Leaning against the cool metal and wiggled his butt only once. He rose to his feet once more and spun around the pole again, but this time he moved and angled his body so that the pole was behind him as he spun around rather then in front of him. He then pushed up on the pole and while holding himself in the air scissored his legs wide, then slowly brought himself back down.

_Feeling the tension, feeling the stress  
>I've got a motion I wanna' confess<br>Looking so good when your hair is a mess  
>I'm tearing the buttons right off of your dress<br>oh  
>Working you overtime<br>I'm getting you over the line  
>I'm climbing your ladder and making you better<br>Cos' it's what you need_

Yugi turned his back to the pole as he began grinding against it. His back arched and his head rolled to one side. He was imagining how Yami always liked to bit his neck just before his came. He turned back to the pole and walked around it once. He grabbed it and lifted himself up. He wrapped his legs around the pole and then leaned back. His hands grasped the pole again just below his head and then let go with his legs. The crowed look on in awe as Yugi held himself up with nothing but his hands while he was upside down.

_You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders_

_Let me be the one to relieve it.  
>Lets get unprofessional<br>Don't you know it's gonna' feel much better with_

As the music reached its continual course, signaling its ending, Yugi faced the audience and began to remove his shirt. The utter quiet from the girls in dazed silence was broken by a collative gasp when Yugi showed that he was not wearing anything under his shirt. He dropped the shirt to the floor and then smirked as his fingers toyed with the hem of his pants. In one swift motion he tugged them off, revealing black boxer briefs with a little red heart on his right hip. He kicked the pants off and grabbed the pole once more as the last chorus and then the ending beat of the song neared. He spun around and then in mid twirl twisted his body and wrapped his legs around the pole and leaned back fully.

_oh  
>Just a little bit of<br>ah  
>Just a little bit of<br>oh  
>Just a little bit of<br>ah  
>Is what you need<em>

The moment the song ended there was chaos. Yugi lowered himself from the pole and waved goodbye to the screaming girls shyly as he practically bolted behind the curtain. Running as fast as his feet would take him he ran back to the studio and shut the door behind him. He released a withheld sigh. God, that had been so… scary and empowering all at the same time. He sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed as he looked down at his nearly naked form. He had been suddenly overcome with such embarrassment that he had completely forgotten his clothes. He was sure the blush coloring his cheek was the darkest of reds. He turned and looked in the mirror. Yup. He hoped Yami and Atem had liked the show. The women sure had.

Suddenly the lights of the studio darkened and switched from their regular florescence to backlight. Yugi blinked and looked to the door. Yami and Atem stood, staring at him with unreadable expressions of their faces. Yugi gulped. In the darkness it was hard to tell weather they were angry or aroused. Atem turned and flipped the lock on the door. Yami came toward him, his walk slow and deliberate as he allowed Yugi's eyes to ogle his entire body. That man was dressed in his usual black jeans but today he was wearing an overly large dark indigo top that feel off one shoulder and revealed his entire collar bone. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pushed him to the floor. He covered Yugi's body with his own, his hand immediately going to cup Yugi's groin, making him gasp. "You fucking cock tease." Yami growled as he licked the shell of Yugi's ear.

"He certainly got my attention." said Atem as he came to stand beside them, taking off his shirt.

"So you-" he gasped as Yami nipped his neck "liked it?"

Atem let his belt fall to the floor and then unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his knees with haste. Yugi could see in the dim light the large bugle still being retrained by his underwear. Atem locked gazes with Yugi before he tugged the underwear off. "Like, is an **understatement**, Hikari." He kneeled down and grabbed Yugi's head, bringing it in for a long bone melting kiss. When they parted Atem moved Yugi's head so he was eye level with his erection. "Suck it." Yugi groaned and opened his mouth, running his tongue over the velvety tip. He felt Yami move onto his side behind him and the sound of a zipper begin undone. Yugi closed his eyes and shivered in anticipation. He didn't have to wait for long as he felt Yami's hot and hard erection pressed against his underwear and form against the seam of his buttocks. Yugi moaned and took the head of Atem's penis into his mouth. He felt his underwear being slid down his legs and it seemed his body grew even hotter.

"You know Atem, it is Yugi's birthday today." Yami murmured as he pressed the tip of himself against Yugi's anus. Yugi whimpered and whined, wanting Yami to be inside him. "I say we give him a little treat." Yami chuckled. "After all he did give us such a nice show."

"I'm halfway tempted to give him his own spot." He tapped a finger on Yugi's head, signaling to him to look up. Still using his tongue and mouth of Atem Yugi looked up as best he could. "Do you want to dance?" Yugi gave Atem a rather hard suck, causing him to hiss and groaned loudly "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright. But he has to do that pole dance." Yami raked his fingernails down Yugi's spine. Yugi whined and pushed back into the touch.

"Then we are agreed. Now," he gently tugged on Yugi's hair, getting him to stop, and then moved the boy back to sit on knees "for your treat." Yami moved away from Yugi and crawled over until he was beside Atem.

"What are you-" Yugi's words were lost of a gasp as Atem took his erection in hand and not only brought it to his mouth, but Yami's as well. Two wet tongues caressed and lapped at every part of him. Yugi lost all ability to speak. All he could do was make small mewling noises as he tried to keep his body from thrusting. His erection leaked copious amounts of precum from the over stimulation. "Guys…I…can't…" he tried to say but couldn't as Atem's…or was it Yami's, tongue flicked at the slit. While one tongue worked his head the other moved up and down the underside of his shaft before playfully nipped the base. Yugi's hips gave an involuntary jerk as his climax quickly approached. Tears began to enter hiss vision. He covered his mouth with his hands as his cries increased in volume. So close. He was nearly there. "Please, both of you." Yugi gasped "Lick every drop!" he cried out as he arched his back, his orgasm slamming into him. His body tensed and every muscle spasmed. Jets of his white seed spurted from his head to splash over his lover's faces. He gasped and fell limp on the floor, panting. He managed to lift his head up and see Yami and Atem licking his seed off each other's lips. When they were done they turned to him, smiling.

"Did you enjoy your treat Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "Good. Now lean up. We're not done yet."

Yugi nodded and weekly managed to get himself on his hands and knees with Atem's help. His body felt so incredibly lose. He heard the snap of a cap and turned to see Yami opening a bottle of lubricant. A thought occurred to him. "Sense it is my birthday, can I request something?" Atem kissed his cheek as he moved Yugi toward Yami.

"Of course."

Yugi groaned when he felt Yami's fingers press against him and then one finger enter. He pushed back against it. Loving the feel, and did not mind when a second finger was added. "Can you both cum inside me? And I don't mean double penetration. I mean one at a time."

"You want one of us to be taking pleasure while the other watches?" Atem asked for clarification. Yugi nodded, gasping as Yami's finger left him. Atem chuckled and licked Yugi's lips "Alright. But we won't last much longer."

"That's ok." Yugi spread his legs and pushed into Yami's touch when he felt the head of Yami's erection, slick with warming lubricant, press against him. He entered easily and gripped Yugi's hips with both hands. Yugi looked over his shoulder and nodded "It's ok." Without hesitation Yami's hips rocked back and then slammed into Yugi's making him scream. The pace was fast and rough. The force of Yami's thrusts sent Yugi pressing into Atem for support. His could feel Yami's thighs as they pressed against the back of his legs. He could feel every long inch of him sheathing itself inside him as his testicles slapped against Yugi.

"Fuck." Yami hissed out. He increased the pace of his thrust and a few second's later slammed one last time into Yugi, and stayed. His body trembled and a strangled growl left his throat as he bit into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi moaned as he felt the knowing tingling heat fill him. Yami sighed as he released him, slowly pulling out and laying on the floor.

"My turn." Yugi felt himself be pushed into his back as he looked up at Atem. The man brushed his index finger over Yugi's opening, causing some of Yami's seed to drip out.

Yugi whimpered. He gazed up at him with pleading eyes "Please."

Atem smirked. He moved, positioned himself, then took both of Yugi's spread legs in his hands and pushed them back so that Yugi's thighs were pressed against his chest. He slammed into Yugi and set the same frenzied fast pace his twin had done before him. The hyperextension of his muscles and tendons heightened every thrust to a near euphoric level. Yugi panted as he tried to catch his breath. The air was so hot. He wanted to scream when Atem slammed against his prostate. "Please Atem." Yugi whined, his hands coming up to grip the man's shoulders.

"Almost there, my love." Atem groaned as he increased his pace.

Yami chuckled "Allow me to help." He leaned up and gave a hard smack to Atem's buttocks. Atem yelped but his eyes closed as he fell over Yugi and clung to him. Yugi smiled as he felt yet another gush of heat fill his insides. He leaned back, cradling Atem's head in his arms.

"Thank you." He whispered.

They laid there for several moments, just basking in the afterglow, until Atem moved and slowly pulled out of Yugi. He lifted the boy up and into his arms to cradle him against his chest. He cast a disapproving glace toward Yami "You'll pay for that."

Yami chuckled "Oh? And what are you going to do to me?"

"Maybe I'll just tie you up and let our Hikari have his way with you."

"Oh?" Yami smiled "Sounds promising."

Atem's laugh was dark and disconcerting "Oh no, you misunderstand. **He** will be the seme, not you."

Yami's face went blank "What?"

Yugi perked up at hearing this "Oh, I like that idea!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** *gasps and rubs neck* I can not believe I finished this all in five hours. Dear god. But it was worth it. I hope you all like it. I must stress though that any additional chapters uploaded to one-shot fics are actually one-shot themselves. Though they are linked to each other each 'chapter' technically can stand on its own. Hopefully you all like pole dancing Yugi. And be sure to look out for additional chapters being uploaded to "Haven't met you yet" and "A way to get lost in you". Please review!

"Just a little bit" by Kids of 88

"Starship" by Nicki Minaj


End file.
